Camelot's Underworld
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: 1920s Merthur AU; Mob boss Uther Pendragon runs the city of Camelot and is so determined to shut down sinful jazz bar and speakeasy The Magic Room that he sends his playboy son undercover to destroy it. Little does Arthur realise that he'll soon fall for the music, the people and especially the club owner, the elusive Merlin Emrys.


"Dad, do I have to?"

Uther looked up at his son. "As a member of this family I expect you to follow my orders. Tonight you will be going undercover."

Arthur huffed. "It's just another stupid speakeasy."

"I will not have speakeasies in this city, and you know it. I want you to shut it down. Now go. You have a late night ahead of you."

Arthur sighed and left his father's office. Uther was a mob boss who ruled Camelot. He had decided it was time to get rid of any illegal establishment not run by him once and for all. Arthur, who would rather be driving fast cars with pretty girls at his side, was forced to help with this impossible task. He went up to his room and began to change into his best suit. His father had been right, he certainly had a late night ahead of him.

He drove his Daimler into the city towards the infamous club. People streamed into the bar, like moths to a flame. Inside the decadent hall, Arthur found himself in a world unlike one he had ever been in before. The Magic Room was certainly different from any of his father's speakeasies. There was a certain kind of airiness to it. Jazz music was being played, people were dancing, and the alcohol was being poured generously. Off to the side were some tables, where a serious game of poker was going on. All throughout the room was laughter and chatter.

"Hello, you must be new. I certainly would remember someone like you." A girl said walking up to him. It was clear she was a dancer, from the sparkling costume she wore.

"The name's Arthur."

"That's a fine name. I am Morgana, and you have come to the best place in town." she flirted.

He smiled easily. "Yes I can see that. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about the place."

"Sure thing, but it'll cost ya."

"Oh? What would you like?"

"A dance," she smiled.

"That can be arranged," he said back.

They joined the swell of people crowding onto the dance floor. The music was smooth, and above it could be heard a spectacular voice. It carried through the room, as it swelled so did the energy in the room. The woman in front of the band was singing her heart out, and everyone who heard her song found themselves dancing.

"So Miss Morgana, tell me about this club."

She smiled beguilingly. "Well that's Miss Gwen. She's been singing here for almost as long as I can remember. She's quite popular with the gents. The chap over there is a regular, he comes for the tunes. Name's Lancelot. Over there, tending the bar, is Mordred. Bit of a dark horse, but completely dedicated. Then there's me. I like to entertain our guests. An' outside is Gwaine, serves as the valet...but he usually can't resist coming in for a drink or six. Also acts as a bouncer to keep the riff raff out."

"I see, but what about the owner?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, he'll be coming soon."

"What's his name?"

Morgana smiled. "Surely you've heard of Merlin Emrys. He's the bees knees. Runs this place like a clock, and always shows up round midnight."

"I see, I would love to meet him," Arthur said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She replied coyly.

They danced till the song ended. Arthur headed over to the bar; Morgana left to find someone else to dance with. He ordered a drink and decided to wait til this Merlin showed up. He imagined him to be a respectable type chap, perhaps middle aged. When he arrived, Arthur was in for a surprise.

Merlin threw his keys to the valet, and entered the place like he owned it. Which he did of course. He was dressed in a scarlet suit, which was well fitted – despite the fact that he was a bit on the scrawny side. Girls flocked to him, all talking at once. He had a crooked smile, and eyes the color of the sky. He talked with each, and seemed genuinely kind. For some reason as soon as he had entered Arthur felt drawn to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about this boy. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Despite his efforts he wasn't able to get near the man. He was always being approached by girls, and Arthur wasn't about to interrupt them. He had to admit this club was nothing like his father had described to him. He stayed the rest of the night, partying and dancing with pretty girls. He returned home in a daze. Tired from his efforts he went straight to bed. He knew that tomorrow he would have to go back. He wouldn't rest til he could figure out what made that club so special. He also wanted to know more about it's owner...but that would have to wait for when the club opened again. For now all he could do was sleep.

**Hey guys, I saw an outline on tumblr for this and thought it had to be written! I know I already have a bunch of stories going, but I will finish this..it just might take awhile. ~TWoW**


End file.
